1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an image storage apparatus, an image reproducing apparatus, a method of storing an image, a method of reproducing an image, a recording medium, and a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image storage apparatus to store a photographed image, an image reproducing apparatus, a method of storing an image, a method of reproducing an image, a recording medium, and a photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, camcorders provide various functions other than a function to photograph an image. In addition, the camcorders could edit various photographed images according to a user's desired editing effect.
For example, the camcorders may provide a function to record the photographed image by including a still image as one file type. At this time, the camcorders are configured to add track data for a still image within a moving image file in a standard MP4 file format (i.e., Motion Picture Experts Group MPEG-4 file format) and to record the moving image file in which the track data is added.
However, in the case where a still image is provided in a recorded moving image and the stored as one file by using the above method, it is impossible to assist the reproducing function in the general-purpose player. Moreover, a user cannot reproduce only the still image data included in a moving image file to watch the still image data.